


Partnership

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Handcuffs, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt at comment-fic on lj: "Oliver Queen/John Diggle, this time, Dig handcuffs Oliver to the table for recreational purposes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership

He closes the cuffs around Oliver's wrists, hears his breath hitch.

Diggle knows Oliver backwards and forwards; he knows that if this were real, if Diggle were anyone else, Oliver would just roll the table over, bang his captor's face into the table edge, and leverage the cuff chain against the table leg. He knows Oliver's every move.

He also knows that Oliver wants to stay right where he is.

He runs two fingers down the midline of Oliver's chest, pressing lightly, teasing. Reminding Oliver that he's bound, that he doesn't get to touch back.

His hand moves down Oliver's belly, then lower. He flicks his finger at Oliver's dick, smirking as Oliver arches up. 

"What are we doing here, Diggle?" Oliver asked. _Enough with the foreplay,_ Diggle could hear. Oliver sounded demanding, almost petulant -- almost like the boy he used to be. 

"We're just making smalltalk," Diggle said with a grin and gave Oliver's dick a slow caress, too soft, too gentle to be anything but torture.

Oliver groaned. He gave Diggle a middle finger from his cuffed hand. 

"You might as well settle in," Diggle told him, voice smug, dripping with promise, "We're going to be at this a long time."

Oliver rolled his eyes, seemed to sigh in frustration. Then he bit his lower lip and looked up at Diggle, waiting, obediently, for what was coming next.


End file.
